La réunion des fauves
by Noctella
Summary: /!\Warning: Spoilers de la fin du tome 3 /!\ Yaoi ShunxAmaya Trois mois se sont écoulés depuis que Shun est sorti du cube et ce dernier ne se sent pas à son aise dans le monde "normal". C'est alors qu'apparaît un de ses camarades de combat, tout aussi frustré par cette insupportable période de paix.


**Disclaimers:** On sait tous ce que je vais écrire dans cette partie mais on est jamais trop prudent... Evidemment _Kamisama no iutoori_ et tous ses personnages sont la propriété des géniaux Kaneshiro Muneyuki et Fujimura Akeji et non la mienne. Cette fanfiction est une fanfiction yaoi présentant des relations sexuelles explicites entre hommes, elle n'est donc pas destinée à tous. Et enfin, rien qu'aux US entre 500 et 1000 personnes meurent chaque années d'asphyxie érotique, donc en gros, cette scène a été réalisée par des personnages de fiction, n'essayez pas ça chez vous.

Si vous ne connaissez pas Kamisama no iutoori et que vous voulez les lire c'est en anglais sur mangafox. Attention ceci dit, c'est celui de Fujimura Akeji qu'il faut lire...

**/!\ Cette fanfic contient un énorme spoiler de la fin du tome 3 ne la lisez pas si vous n'en n'êtes pas là ! /!\**

* * *

**La réunion des fauves**

Shun était assis sur la chaise de son bureau, le regard perdu dans le ciel bleu de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était revenu dans le monde « normal » depuis plus de deux mois déjà. Enfin, normal, pouvait-on encore qualifier de normal un monde où des adolescents se bâtaient dans des cubes géants au dessus des villes tandis que les adultes révéraient les survivants de ces épreuves meurtrières comme des demi-dieux ? Le monde était normal il y a un mois encore, mais aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui le ciel bleu était un abjecte mensonge.

L'adolescent poussa un soupir tout en se tournant vers la carte du Japon qu'il avait épinglée au mur. Elle se remplissait jour après jour de nouvelles croix noires, marques des cubes dont étaient sorties de nouveaux vainqueurs... Et où étaient morts de nouveaux perdants. Le corps de Shun se roidit d'un seul coup: dans un flash il repensa à Shouko, à son gentil sourire, et à sa jolie main. Sa jolie main, fine, froide, et immobile qu'il n'était pas parvenu à lâcher, même en sachant pertinemment que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour la faire revenir. Personne ne revient jamais de là où était allée Shouko. La colère commença à faire trembler tout entier le corps du jeune homme et ses dents se serrèrent. Personne n'avait le droit de faire subir une chose pareil à un être humain, Shouko s'était bien battue, elle ne méritait pas un tel sort, elle ne méritait pas de mourir si bêtement.

Shun était tellement absorbé par sa propre rage que lorsque l'on toqua à la porte de sa chambre il manqua de tomber de sa chaise de surprise:

« -Shun ! L'appela sa mère de l'autre côté de la porte: Tu as un invité ! »

-Un invité ? » Se demanda l'adolescent.

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il n'attendait personne, il ne connaissait personne, tous ceux qu'il appréciait « avant » étaient morts, tous ceux qu'il avait rencontré « après » ne connaissaient de lui que son numéro de téléphone. Pourtant, à peine eu-t-il le temps d'objecter que la porte tourna sur ses gonds, dévoilant dans l'entrebâillement une silhouette que Shun aurait reconnu parmi mille autres.

« -Amaya ?! S'écria-t-il au comble de la surprise tout en se relevant.

-Qui d'autre ? » Répondit-le concerné.

L'hôte détailla son invité surprise, sa stature était toujours aussi impressionnante. Sec et musculeux, il ressemblait à un animal sauvage, impression renforcée par sa chevelure geai et hirsute qui tentait de s'échapper sur le haut de son visage. Il souriait. Il avait un sourire absolument terrifiant. Lorsqu'il l'arborait, on voyait danser dans ses yeux les flammes d'une apocalypse imaginaire.

Pourtant, Shun trouva son camarade de lutte d'il y a deux mois étrangement changé. Il avait de très légères cernes, une stature un peu courbée, et bien qu'il ressemblât toujours à un fauve, il n'avait rien de comparable avec la bête qui, ce jour là, était entrée dans le cube à demi nue et couverte de sang.

« -Bah t'en fait une tête ! S'écria Amaya tout en fermant la porte derrière lui d'un pied désinvolte. Il ne quittait pas Shun des yeux. Tu verrais ta gueule, c'est tordant. T'as des cernes juuuusque là. Dit-il tout en dessinant de ses doigts d'énormes cernes, allant jusqu'au milieu des joues, sur son propre visage. Et puis t'as maigri aussi, et pourtant t'étais déjà pas bien gros !

-Comment sais-tu que j'habite ici ? Réalisa soudain l'adolescent. L'invité cessa de se moquer ouvertement de son hôte:

-J'ai cherché. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire et un ton badin. Et comme tu le vois, j'ai trouvé ton adresse... Et celle d'Akimoto aussi. Ajouta-t-il en fixant Shun avec insistance tandis que son sourire s'élargissait. Le plus délicat des deux adolescents commença à paniquer:

-Quoi ?! T'as l'adresse d'Akimoto, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait espèce de sale porc ! Et tout en disant cela il commença à se rapprocher d'Amaya avec la ferme intention de le tabasser si nécessaire.

-Tout doux mon petit Shun, tu es le premier que je suis venu voir. Je crains qu'Akimoto n'ait pas hésité à appeler la police si elle m'avait aperçu près de chez elle.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Shun qui commençait à se lasser de la présence de ce fou.

-Ma dose. »

En une fraction de seconde, Amaya se jeta sur Shun, attrapa le col de son t-shirt et plaqua le jeune homme contre un des murs de sa chambre. Les deux adolescents étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Un court instant, le plus fin pensa à se débattre pour se dégager de l'emprise du psychopathe qui lui faisait face, mais il comprit très vite que c'était inutile. La force physique d'Amaya et la sienne n'étaient même pas comparables. On parlait d'un monstre capable de sauter à la corde sans interruption pendant 2 heures. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire, quoi que ce fou tente de faire, Shun était à sa merci.

C'est alors que ce dernier remarqua que le souffle du dit fou était étonnamment rapide et saccadé.

Réduisant encore la distance qui les séparait, Amaya vint se coller au jeune homme de tout son long, et glisser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Le plus normal des deux commença à se sentir réellement mal à l'aise. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de son assaillant battre à toute vitesse, séparé du sien par une mince paroi de peau et d'os:

« -Comment-tu fais ? Entendit-il Amaya lui demander. Comment tu fais pour vivre comme ça ? Sa voix c'était transformée en un soupir rauque qui se glissait à la manière d'un serpent dans l'oreille du plus faible. Pour faire si bien semblant que ça ne te manque pas. Tout en disant cela, l'adolescent s'appuyait de tout son poids contre Shun, au point que ce dernier peinait à respirer. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Ce qui incommodait, voire angoissait franchement l'hôte était plutôt le long membre tendu qu'il pouvait sentir distinctement sur son aine à travers le pantalon éhontément moulant de son ancien camarade de combat.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... Répondit-il de moins en moins préoccupé par la teneur de la conversation et de plus en plus inquiet de son sort. Les lèvres d'Amaya vinrent se coller à l'oreille du jeune homme tandis qu'il lui semblait que ses hanches entamaient un très lent mouvement de vas et vient.

-Ne fait pas l'innocent: La dopamine, l'adrénaline, l'endorphine, toutes ces drogues gentiment sécrétées par nos dealer de cerveaux. Depuis que je suis sortis de ce cube je ne sens plus rien. Je suis en _manque_ Shun, à ce rythme là j'ai l'impression que je vais me dessécher sur place et me transformer en zombie. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, pas vrai ? On pouvait l'entendre sourire.

-Non. L'interrompit sèchement l'adolescent. Les mouvements de hanches lascifs d'Amaya cessèrent aussitôt. Shun commençait à comprendre où voulait en venir son interlocuteur et d'où venait cette impression bizarre qu'il avait eu en le voyant. Amaya ressemblait bien à un fauve, mais à un fauve affamé. Toi et moi n'avons rien en commun. Poursuivit l'hôte acculé. Ca ne m'amuse pas du tout ce jeu de massacre ! Et puis si t'as tellement envie d'endorphine, avec ton statut de dieu vivant, je suis sûre que les filles qui se jetteraient sur toi ne manquent pas. La bouche du plus fort s'écarta de la tempe de son camarade. Sans trop s'éloigner non plus, il se remit de nouveau dans son champ de vision. Leurs regards brillants était accrochés l'un à l'autre par une corde invisible. Son sourire était plus large encore tandis qu'il détaillait son hôte qui s'efforçait de garder un visage froid et impassible.

-Ca doit te rassurer teeellement de te dire que tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça. Et le pire c'est que c'est sans doute vrai, tu n'as certainement pas voulu la mort de ces gens, surtout pas celle de la jolie Shouko... Mais la vérité c'est que malgré tout, en cette seconde précise nous avons les même joues creuses, les même cernes noires, et les même yeux étincelants. Parce que _nous_ voulons la même chose. _Nous_ n'avons que faire des vivants et des morts, que le monde revienne à la normale ou pas, que l'on nous prenne pour des dieux ou qu'on nous haïsse... On veut juste satisfaire nos pulsions... Plus il l'écoutait et plus les dents de Shun se serraient, plus ses doigts se repliaient sur sa paume et plus tous ses muscles tremblaient.

-Fer... Me... La... Commença-t-il à dire tout en contenant sa rage. FERME LA ! » Finit-il par hurler pour de bon tout amorçant un crochet du droit. Mais il le poing fermé ne s'abattit jamais sur la joue d'Amaya. En un instant, sa bouche vint se coller sur la bouche du jeune homme qui, prit de court, non seulement oublia son attaque, mais en plus hoqueta de surprise, laissant libre accès à la langue du psychopathe. Statufié, les yeux grands ouverts, l'hôte ne savait plus du tout comment réagir. Il sentait dans sa bouche se promener la langue étrangère qui caressait son palais, frôlait prudemment ses dents, puis venait s'étendre de tout son long contre sa consoeur, figée comme son propriétaire. Au bout de quelques secondes, sans trop savoir pourquoi Shun ressentit le besoin impérieux de répondre à ce baiser, il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider, il n'avait pas embrassé beaucoup de fois dans sa courte vie. Il comprenait vaguement qu'il fallait toucher l'autre langue, ce à quoi il s'attela avec beaucoup de soin. Cherchant toujours plus le contact: le contact de leurs deux langues, de leurs quatre lèvres et de leurs 32 dents.

Quand Amaya rompit le baiser, Shun avait les doigts incrustés dans ses épaules. Durant ces quelques secondes, ou minutes, il était incapable de le dire, il n'avait pensé ni à Shouko, ni aux centaines de cadavres que ces épreuves avaient laissées derrières elles, ni au monde du dehors. La seule chose qui l'avait préoccupé durant ce laps de temps c'était la bouche et le corps d'Amaya. Or ce dernier semblait l'avoir très bien compris.

« C'est pour ça, Shun, que nous courrons après ces sensations... Pour l'oubli. Ca sert à rien d'être vivant si c'est pour se torturer avec des choses aussi absurdes que ce qui mine le commun des mortels. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on arrive à quelque chose. Nous valons mieux que ça. Nous sommes plus que ça, et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle nous sommes encore vivants. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je ne couchais pas avec une des nombreuses fille prête à se jeter à mes pieds ? Et toi Shun pourquoi t'es enfermé dans ta chambre à ruminer devant une carte du Japon couverte de croix ? Nous nous sommes reconnus tous les deux, nous avons la même odeur. Si bien que maintenant la compagnie de tous ces humains aux relents de peur et de soumission nous est insupportable. Nous sommes seuls au monde... »

Alors qu'il venait à peine de terminer son discours, sans attendre de réponse, les larges mains d'Amaya se glissèrent sous le t shirt de son homologue à l'apparence si fragile. Ses paumes vinrent s'appuyer contre la chaire, ses doigts semblaient même tenter de s'y enfoncer. Les mains commencèrent par explorer le ventre plat de l'adolescent, dessinant chaque muscle qui venait s'offrir à elles. Puis elles remontèrent toute deux, très lentement, jusqu'aux côtes qu'elles parcoururent une à une sur toute leur longueur, dévoilant par la même le corps de leur proie. Tandis que ses mains s'activaient sur le torse, encore immobile, du jeune homme, la bouche d'Amaya n'était pas en reste. Celle-ci, était revenue sur la gorge si facile d'accès, un peu en dessous de l'oreille, à la limite de la nuque, et appliquait à la peau, étonnement sensible à cet endroit, de longs baisés et suçons entrecoupés de petites morsures de plus en plus profondes. Le fou avait également repris sa danse troublante et serpentine contre le bassin de Shun, lui faisant clairement _sentir_ son excitation.

Shun ne savait pas très bien comment réagir. Il peinait à accepter ce qui venait de lui être dit, mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'Amaya n'avait pas tort. Chaque fois que sa vie avait été en danger, ce qui était arrivé bien plus de fois qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé ces derniers temps, son instinct avait subitement prit le dessus, faisant disparaître tout ce qui ne relevait pas de sa survie. Si bien que son univers s'était considérablement réduit, et que se retrouver catapulté à nouveau dans ce monde de problèmes médiocres à la complexité sans bornes où il devait en plus faire face à la tragédie de la mort de Shouko lui était pénible. Pour autant...

Mais déjà penser commençait à devenir difficile. Les caresses d'Amaya, qu'il sentait sur son torse et dans le creux de son cou, lui faisaient plus d'effet qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le contact chaud et humide de la langue souple mêlé aux stimulations très légèrement douloureuses des dents du fauve lui procuraient des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté jusqu'alors. Il en allait de même pour ces doigts qui venaient caresser avec de plus en plus d'insistance ses tétons. Jamais l'innocent jeune homme, du moins sur ce terrain, n'aurait imaginé que cette partie de son corps soit si sensible. Il sentait distinctement que le moindre mouvement exercé sur ces deux petits bouts de chaire dressés faisait courir des frissons dans tout son corps. Et plus ils étaient touchés, plus ils devenaient sensibles. Amaya ne tarda pas à s'en apercevoir, et délaissant le cou, couvert de petites marques rosées, descendit jusqu'aux tétons qu'il suçota et mordilla avec application. Shun, les joues enflammées et le souffle un peu court desserra ses mains des omoplates du fou. Plus il se détendait plus les sensations l'envahissaient et plus le plaisir était intense. Il commença à pousser des soupirs de délassement un peu rauques et à trouver son jean beaucoup trop étroit.

Alors que son comparse se laissait submerger par le plaisir, Amaya en profita pour achever de lui ôter son haut, dévoilant la peau de l'adolescent qui semblait ne plus beaucoup voir le soleil. Ce dernier se laissa faire, bien trop concentré sur sa propre excitation. Tout juste remarqua-t-il que les mains du psychopathe migraient de plus en plus vers ses hanches, et plus exactement vers sa braguettes qu'elles défirent de quelques gestes experts. Alors qu'il glissait ses doigts sous le tissu du pantalon, commençant à jouer avec l'élastique du boxer, Amaya lança à Shun un regard carnassier.

Subitement, ce dernier réalisa dans qu'elle posture il se trouvait: Si jamais il ne réagissait pas rapidement, il allait se faire manger tout cru. Sortant de sa torpeur ouateuse, il attrapa de nouveau le psychopathe par les épaules et l'écarta de lui. Un mince filet de salive scintillante reliait les lèvres entrouvertes du fou au téton humide et rougi du plus frêle. Sans plus attendre, ce dernier attrapa une poignée des cheveux d'Amaya qu'il tira brusquement pour le redresser, avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Il garda une main agrippée à sa chevelure, entourant sa nuque de son bras pour le maintenir collé à lui, et donc dans l'incapacité de faire comme il l'entendait. Puis il laissa son autre main dégringoler jusqu'aux reins du jeune homme. Une fois arrivé juste au dessus de la limite du pantalon, Shun agrippa d'une main ferme l'une des fesses musclées et commença à la masser d'une façon volontairement brutale. Si cette agressivité ne lui déplaisait pas totalement, ce n'était pas non plus particulièrement le genre du jeune homme, il espérait simplement faire peur à Amaya, et s'attendait à tout moment à se prendre la rouste de sa vie.

Seulement ce n'est pas du tout la réaction qu'eu le concerné.

D'un coup Shun pu sentir tout le corps d'Amaya se tendre, comme traversé par un arc électrique, et un gémissement de pur plaisir s'échapper de ses lèvres pourtant couvertes. Surpris, le plus normal des deux rompit le baiser et cessa tout mouvement. Le corps de son homologue était parcouru de frissons, et lorsqu'il écarta un peu son visage, Shun pu également constater que ses pupilles étaient totalement dilatées. On n'apercevait quasiment plus le brun sombre de l'iris:

« -Je ne pensais pas que... Ne pu s'empêcher d'amorcer le plus frêle.

-Je ne peux rien te refuser quand tu me fais le plaisir de te montrer comme ça. » Amaya se décala alors légèrement pour que Shun puisse se voir dans le miroir sur le mur face à eux. En voyant son reflet, le jeune homme se fit peur. Il lui était arrivé de nombreuses fois de se sentir mal à l'aise à la vue d'Amaya dont le regard de prédateur à la silhouette courbée et au sourire dément avait de quoi inquiéter. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en ressentant strictement la même angoisse face à son propre reflet. Ses pupilles aussi étaient dilatées, un sourire de maniaque barrait son visage en deux et de fines gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur sa mâchoire.

« Je te l'avais dit, poursuivit l'autre bête: Nous nous sommes reconnus. Profites-en ceci dit, parce que quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu ne pourras sans doute plus me faire grand chose. »

Le miroir, et son reflet disparurent de l'univers de Shun aussi vite qu'ils y étaient apparus. Son instinct avait définitivement reprit le dessus, et de ce qui venait de lui être dit ce dernier n'avait retenu que « profites-en ». Or c'était exactement ce qu'il comptait faire.

D'un geste, il fit reculer Amaya de quelque pas en direction du lit et le fit tomber sur le matelas avant de se placer au dessus de lui, à genoux, les jambes de part et d'autres de son corps. Gêné d'être le seul torse-nu, il l'ôta à la va vite débardeur noir de l'autre jeune homme. Ils se contemplèrent un instant. Le dessin des muscles sur le corps du fou ressemblait à une œuvre d'art. A chaque respiration, il les voyait se tendre légèrement sous la peau et pouvait en tracer précisément la jonction avec ses doigts. Entre ses muscles fermes et longilignes et sa peau très souple il n'y avait pas un millimètre de graisse. Shun savait déjà à quoi ressemblait le torse d'Amaya et il en allait de même du reste de son corps jusqu'aux parties les plus intimes. Mais tandis que la première fois il s'était contenté de les voir, cette fois le jeune homme pouvait s'accorder le luxe de les _regarder _ce dont il ne se privait pas.

Amaya quant à lui ne quittait pas son homologue des yeux, c'était un spectacle qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas l'occasion de revoir que Shun laissant s'exprimer le fauve en lui, à demi nu et à califourchon sur son ventre.

Il ne pu cependant pas l'admirer longtemps car ce dernier ne tarda pas à reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Avec empressement il déboucla la ceinture du psychopathe, défit sa braguette, et tout en se redressant retira son pantalon d'un geste sec. Sous le tissu de son boxer noir, le sexe gorgé de sang d'Amaya formait une bosse épaisse et longue qui atteignait presque l'élastique du sous-vêtement. Se baissant, Shun s'appuya sur sa main à hauteur de l'épaule de l'autre adolescent et, s'étirant de tout son long, attrapa quelque chose se trouvant près de la tête du lit, au dessus de la chevelure encre d'Amaya. Les deux jeunes hommes en profitèrent pour échanger un regard enflammé et un sourire de bêtes de sauvages.

Shun se remit en position dominante, un petit flacon bleuté à la main qu'il glissa dans la poche de son jean, toujours autour de sa taille, bien que grand ouvert et offrant donc une vue imprenable sur son boxer distendu. Par pur cruauté il se mit à masser le sexe de son comparse à travers son sous-vêtement, en commençant par les bourses qu'il prit et malaxa longuement à pleine main avant de remonter le long de la verge avec une lenteur calculée. Amaya, béat, poussait des soupirs graves et rauques proches du rugissement bestial. Ses hanches bougeaient, et tout le bas de son corps se tendait, cherchant à venir encore plus à la rencontre de la main qui le touchait. N'y tenant plus, Shun finit par arrêter ce petit jeu pour achever de déshabiller l'autre fauve en ôtant son boxer en quelques gestes.

En voyant le membre très long et dur d'Amaya ainsi découvert, le plus faible ne pu s'empêcher de déglutir, se rappelant subitement la « promesse » que le soumis temporaire lui avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais la façon dont se dernier s'exposa impudiquement en écartant les cuisses, les joues rosées et les yeux brillants, lorsque Shun glissa un genou entre ses jambes lui fit aussitôt oublier son inquiétude. Pour le moment, il ne présentait aucun danger.

L'adolescent sortit de sa poche la petite fiole en plastique, l'ouvrit d'une main, en habitué, puis versa une noisette du contenu translucide et visqueux qu'il étala sur ses mains.

« -Je serais quand même curieux de savoir ce qu'un puceau comme toi peut bien faire avec du lubrifiant sous son oreiller. Le questionna le fou, hilare, qui se mordait les doigts pour se calmer tout en observant ceux, humides, de son hôte.

-Devine. Lui répondit Shun, et au même moment il empoigna la verge de son interlocuteur, et commença à exercer des mouvements de va et vient suffisamment rapides pour le faire se tortiller de plaisir, mais pas assez pour le faire jouir. De petits bruits mouillés accompagnaient les mouvements de la main qui glissait avec aisance de haut en bas du sexe d'Amaya, lequel ne tarda pas à les couvrir avec ses propres gémissements de frustration.

-Huummm... C'est bon... J'ai... Compris... » Articula péniblement le fauve entre deux tressaillements.

L'autre jeune homme esquissa un petit sourire sadique. Tout en caressant son homologue avec de plus en plus de délicatesse, pour le plus grand déplaisir du concerné, il dirigea son autre main vers ses bourses. Il commença par les titiller, puis les masser franchement, avant de faire courir ses doigts sur cet endroit particulièrement sensible entre les testicules et le pénis. Petit à petit, voyant qu'il y était invité, il fit descendre ses doigts gluants jusqu'aux bords de l'intimité d'Amaya. Obéissant aux suppliques muettes, mais lisibles dans sa façon de s'agripper aux draps, de l'adolescent, il y glissa un doigt, sans aucune douceur.

Un gémissement totalement obscène s'échappa de la bouche d'Amaya. A un tel point que lui-même, que l'on aurait pourtant pu croire immunisé à sa propre indécence, sembla légèrement surpris. Après quelques allers-retours, qui arrachèrent chacun de petits cris terriblement érotiques au psychopathe, Shun lubrifia à nouveau ses mains puis ajouta un autre doigt au premier. L'expression de son comparse était indéfinissable. Il respirait bruyamment et tout son abdomen se contractait au moindre mouvement des doigts qui bougeaient en lui. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts mais ne fixaient plus du tout l'autre jeune homme : ils semblaient rivés sur quelque chose de très lointain, comme ceux d'un drogué en plein trip. Ses joues empourprées attestaient elles aussi du plaisir que lui procurait cette pénétration de plus en plus agressive, mais de temps à autre ses sourcils se fronçaient de douleur. Le tout tandis que s'échappaient de sa bouche des dizaines de gémissements dignes d'un film pornographique. Fasciné par ce spectacle, Shun bougeait ses doigts en ciseau ou exerçait des mouvements circulaires pour voir comment cela influait sur la modulation des cris d'Amaya ou sur son expression. Il constata assez vite, et cela l'inquiéta quelques très courtes secondes, que faire mal à son partenaire ne lui déplaisait pas. D'autant plus que le partenaire en question avait lui-même des réactions tout à fait intéressantes face à la douleur.

Incapable de lutter plus longtemps, le fauve finit par se défaire de son boxer et de son pantalon, libérant son érection pulsante. Il l'enduisit de gel, puis agrippa les deux virilités tendues et les fit rouler l'une contre l'autre. Leur friction émettait des bruits humides. De temps à autre l'un des deux sexes échappait à la main tremblante d'excitation du jeune homme. Le contact était chaud et agréable, les reins des deux adolescents se mouvaient d'eux-mêmes pour que leurs verges gluantes et pressées l'une contre l'autre se glissent dans le fourreau formé par la main de Shun. Ce dernier lâcha alors son emprise sur le sexe de son comparse avant d'écarter d'avantage ses cuisses, déjà outrageusement éloignées l'une de l'autre, pour dévoiler plus crument encore l'entrée rose et humide d'Amaya. Il s'apprêtait à soulever le bassin de ce dernier et à le pénétrer lorsqu'il l'entendit lui annoncer brutalement, sans se défaire de son sourire figé par l'endorphine :

« -N'y pense même pas. Shun ne comprenait plus très bien, il connaissait de nombreux défauts à l'adolescent, mais pas celui d'être versatile. Il n'avait quand même pas rêvé les cris de celui-ci. T'es pas assez doué au pieu pour la rentrer de cette façon. Le plus frêle des deux soupira de soulagement : Ce n'était donc qu'un problème de position.

-Ok… Mais je veux voir ton visage.

-Pas de soucis. Répondit Amaya en chantonnant. Il se leva, tira l'autre adolescent hors du lit, puis se plaça devant le miroir, debout, Shun dans son dos. Tous deux se détaillèrent eux-mêmes et leur partenaire quelques secondes, puis le plus délicat rompit le silence :

-Je crois voir où tu veux en venir. Il poussa son homologue en avant du plat de la main, lequel se laissa tomber à quatre pattes. Son hôte vint se placer derrière lui : On ressemble vraiment à des animaux comme ça. Constata le plus normal des deux.

-Ca te dérange ? »

En guise de réponse, Shun pénétra Amaya d'un puissant coup de rein, s'enfonçant entièrement en lui. Ce dernier poussa ce qui commença comme un hurlement de pure douleur et finit comme un gémissement de pur plaisir. Bien que ce soit sans doute assez douloureux, le responsable de ses cris se doutaient qu'il ne devait pas l'avoir blessé : Le fou avait été longuement préparé et le membre de son comparse bien lubrifié. Le dominant ne laissa donc pas le temps à l'autre adolescent de se remettre de ses émotions et entama de petits mouvements de va et vient qui s'amplifiaient graduellement.

Les ongles d'Amaya griffaient la moquette jusqu'à la rupture. Ses gémissements, rythmés par les coups de reins butoirs de son partenaire, couvraient tous les autres bruits de la pièce. Seule l'accompagnait la respiration rauque de l'autre fauve dont les allers-retours dans le fourreau de chaire humide et dilatés se faisaient de plus en plus violents. De temps à autre, il extrayait complètement son sexe d'entre les fesses fermes de son comparse, avant d'à nouveau s'y enfoncer d'un seule coup jusqu'à la garde. Arrachant des hurlements encore plus bestiaux à son amant. Sentant qu'il était proche de l'orgasme, Shun s'efforça de stimuler au mieux cette petite glande qu'il pouvait sentir frotter contre son membre à chaque mouvement et qui semblait procurer à l'autre bête des sensations électrisantes.

Soudain les cris d'Amaya devinrent beaucoup plus faibles, plus aiguës et proches du halètement. En relevant la tête, son hôte pu voir dans le miroir son visage complètement détendu, sa mâchoire entrouverte comme si tous ses muscles avaient subitement lâché, et son regard brillant et noir indiquant que si son corps était là, son esprit se tenait à la frontière de ce monde.

Se doutant que son partenaire était en plein orgasme le fauve dominant ne se concentra plus que sur sa propre jouissance et après quelques coups de reins particulièrement profonds, il éjacula en poussant un râle animal.

Epuisé, Shun se laissa tomber sur le dos large d'Amaya sans même se retirer. Une oreille posée entre ses omoplates, il pouvait entendre ses poumons se remplir puis se vider à un rythme régulier, et sentir ses muscles trembler légèrement. Le cerveau du plus frêle des deux adolescents était la métaphore parfaite du vide silencieux des confins de l'univers. Quelle paix.

Le fou, en revanche, commençait à gigoter. Il chantonnait et riait bêtement :

« -Enorme ! Lança-t-il soudain.

-Quoi ? Demanda mollement l'autre jeune homme en se redressant légèrement pour se retirer.

-C'est pas sorti…

-… Ah bon ? Curieux, le plus délicat détailla le reflet du sexe d'Amaya tandis qu'il se mettait à genoux pour s'étirer. Il était toujours aussi droit, dur et à peine humide. Le jeune homme eu un petit frisson en voyant un mince filet de sperme translucide couler le long de la cuisse du psychopathe. Je savais pas que c'était possible. Ajouta-t-il tout en détournant son regard de la cuisse souillée.

-Orgasme prostatique. Déclara le plus expérimenté avec un sourire narquois. C'est cool, ça veut dire que je vais pas avoir besoin d'attendre. Shun se sentit soudain menacé.

-Heu… Amaya je suis pas sûr de pouvoir…

-Quoi ? Tu te défiles ?

-Non, mais je suis un peu cassé là, tu veux pas me laisser 5 minutes de répit.

-Tu rigoles ? Dans 5 minutes ce sera tout mou. Et puis si t'as encore suffisamment d'énergie pour parler, utilise ta bouche pour autre chose. Et tout en disant cela il s'était retourné face à son partenaire lui aussi à genoux. D'une main ferme il agrippa sa nuque et, tout en s'asseyant sur ses mollets, dirigea le visage de Shun vers sa verge. Celui-ci lança à son amant un regard paniqué :

-Attends, j'ai jamais fait ça moi ! Je sais même pas comment je suis censé m'y prendre ! S'exclama-t-il complètement déboussolé.

-Parce que tu crois que je me fais démonter tous les jours ? Et puis pour le reste tu t'es contenté de faire comme avec une fille, non ? Bah là t'as qu'à faire comme si _t'étais_ une fille. »

Difficile de dire ce qui choqua le plus le jeune homme dans ce qu'on venait de lui annoncer : Le fait qu'on l'enjoigne à se comporter comme une fille, ou d'apprendre qu'il venait de dépuceler Amaya.

Il n'eu cependant pas le loisir d'y réfléchir bien longtemps car déjà le gland de l'autre fauve était appuyé sur ses lèvres. Se concentrant à nouveau sur sa tâche, l'adolescent l'embrassa délicatement. Toujours avec beaucoup de douceur, plus liée à une légère réticence qu'à autre chose, il posa de nombreux et légers baisers tout le long de la verge, puis donna quelques coups de langue sur les bourses rondes. La peau du fou avait un goût salé. Tout en poursuivant ses caresses un peu timides, Shun se demanda ce que lui aurait voulu qu'on lui fasse. Il finit alors par sucer et lécher plus hardiment les bourses de son partenaire, les faisant rouler entre ses lèvres, les malaxant avec sa langue, en prenant bien soin qu'elles n'entrent pas en contact avec ses dents. Aux soupirs qu'il poussait et à la façon dont sa main se serrait sur la nuque de son comparse, Amaya avait l'air satisfait. S'habituant à ce qu'il faisait, le soumis remonta le long du membre tendu comme s'il léchait un long bâton de glace avant d'en suçoter le bout avec un plaisir sadique, jouant avec l'urètre du bout de la langue. La main qui enserrait le dos de son cou migra vers sa tête et commença à appuyer légèrement. Le plus fort des deux en voulait plus, et il le voulait maintenant. Pressentant que ce dernier risquait de lui faire très mal, même involontairement, s'il n'obéissait pas, Shun laissa sa bouche glisser le long du sexe dur jusqu'à ce qu'il en sente l'extrémité près de sa glotte. Son partenaire augmenta la pression sur sa tête, l'enjoignant à l'avaler plus profondément mais un regard agressif lui fit comprendre que s'il jouait à ce petit jeu là, il risquait de déclencher le réflexe vomitif de Shun, peu habitué à ce genre de pratiques. Il laissa donc sa main posée dans ses cheveux noirs et lisses, et profita tranquillement des allés et venus de la bouche du jeune homme sur sa verge, ponctués par moment de mouvements serpentins de la langue. L'adolescent s'en tirait plutôt bien pour une première fois : Amaya ne sentait pas ses dents, seulement la chaleur de sa bouche, l'agréable sensation générée par la succion et les mouvements de sa langue. Il poussait de temps à autre un petit soupir de satisfaction accompagné d'une sorte de ronronnement et souriait toutes dents dehors la mâchoire entrouverte.

Au bout d'un temps il ressentit le besoin d'embêter son comparse. Il promena tranquillement sa main libre sur le dos de Shun jusqu'aux fesses qu'il massa longuement avant de glisser subrepticement ses doigts entre elles. Aussitôt le plus frêle tourna vers lui des yeux à la fois excités et un peu inquiets tout en jetant des coups d'œil en direction du lit où se trouvait la bouteille de lubrifiant.

« On aura pas besoin de ça. Déclara alors Amaya : Je compte te prendre à sec. »

Aussitôt il sentit distinctement les incisive de l'autre fauve s'appuyer contre son sexe et un regard glacé se poser sur lui, lequel disait clairement:

« -J'ai ta bite entre mes dents, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit je t'émascule.

-Je blague. Répondit Amaya à la menace muette en rigolant: Ce serait plus désagréable qu'autre chose de toute façon. »

Après avoir ôté son membre couvert de salive des mâchoires éprouvés du jeune homme, il l'enjoignit à se lever et tous deux retournèrent sur le lit. Cette fois-ci, leurs positions s'étaient inversées ce qui ne rassurait pas tellement le plus normal des deux adolescents. L'autre fauve était déjà terrifiant en soi, le fait qu'il se trouve à quatre pattes au dessus de lui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Pourtant, les mouvements du psychopathe étaient très calmes et parfaitement maîtrisés. Il commença par embrasser Shun à pleine bouche, tranquillement, oserait-ont dire tendrement ?

Alors que son comparse commençait à s'habituer à la chaleur apaisée du baiser, le fou le rompit. Caressant la peau hypersensible de son amant du bout de la langue, il descendit du long du menton jusqu'à la gorge, traça le contour de la pomme d'Adam, joua avec les tétons tendus qui n'attendaient que cela, puis descendit, toujours plus bas, tout fixant son homologue avec un regard provocant. L'objet de ses délicates attentions sentait monter en lui une excitation croissante, l'idée qu'Amaya, lui la supposée bête indomptable, lui l'assassin grandiose, le suce lui procurait un indescriptible sentiment de puissance. Pour autant, que les dents de l'adolescent soient aussi proches de sa peau lui donnait également l'impression qu'il était en train de se faire dévorer vivant. Perspective qui l'effrayait autant qu'elle l'amusait. Il aurait presque voulu que les dents de la bête vienne s'enfoncer dans sa chaire, allant jusqu'au bout de leur violence et de leur folie commune.

Il était à un tel niveau d'excitation que lorsque les lèvres de l'adolescent atteignirent la base de son sexe et que sa langue vint l'entourer, le plus frêle était tendu jusqu'à la dernière fibre de ses muscles et souriait de toutes ses dents, des supernovas explosant dans le vide noir de ses pupilles.

Le mâle dominant profitait allègrement de la vue. Dire qu'il suffisait de si peu pour que le masque tranquille de l'élève bienséant vole définitivement en éclat.

Mais il considérait avoir déjà bien trop été dans le sens des attentes de son comparse, à son tour de lui montrer ce dont il était capable. Il évita donc soigneusement le membre tendu avec un petit sourire féroce, et toujours du bout de la langue se mit à caresser les testicules de Shun avant de descendre encore un peu plus bas.

Le jeune homme fut parcouru d'un violent frisson lorsqu'il sentit la langue chaude, souple et humide du fauve contre cette partie si intime de son corps que lui même n'avait quasiment jamais touché. Ce contact allumait en lui un feu d'artifice de sentiments contradictoires. Il trouvait cela sale, gênant, excitant, plaisant, insupportable, indispensable. Petit à petit la langue, naturellement lubrifiée, se glissait entre les parois de chaire, se faufilant de plus en plus profond dans l'intimité du jeune homme qui, troublé par se contact ne remarqua même pas qu'Amaya était en train de s'enduire les doigts de lubrifiant.

Il ne comprit vraiment ce que cela signifiait que de se faire pénétrer par le psychopathe que lorsqu'il sentit subitement quelque chose de plus dure et plus long, se glisser en lui à la place de la langue. Il comprit assez vite qu'il s'agissait d'un doigt du jeune homme. La sensation était troublante. Légèrement inconfortable, mais pas désagréable non plus, sans doute grâce aux effets conjoints de la salive et du lubrifiant. De plus Shun, les yeux mi-clos était dans un état de détente absolue, proche du sommeil, tant il voulait ressentir au maximum les sensations qui lui étaient procurées. Son homologue semblait chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur de son corps, qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver. Sitôt que le bout de son doigt vint caresser cet endroit le plus délicat se sentit parcouru de frissons. La façon dont l'autre bête effectuaient sur et autour de cette petite bosse des mouvements circulaires et appuyés lui était un peu pénible, mais loin d'être réellement désagréable. A vrai dire l'adolescent appréciait même l'intimité du contact, la profondeur ainsi que la nouveauté des sensations, il commençait à comprendre le ressentit de son partenaire lorsque lui-même l'avait touché de cette façon... Quand Amaya glissa un deuxième doigt.

Cette fois-ci le plus normal des deux ressentit surtout de la douleur. Une douleur supportable, mais diffuse à la mesure du plaisir qu'il éprouvait jusque là. Pour autant, il n'arrivait pas à refuser complètement cette intrusion, parce qu'elle lui apportait ce qu'il désirait, bien qu'il sache qu'il allait en souffrir. Il s'agrippa au regard de son comparse qui le fixait avec l'intensité glaçante d'une panthère fixant un tigre.

Les mouvements des doigts de la bête, en lui, mimaient maintenant ceux d'une véritable pénétration, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin et avec toujours plus de facilité au fur et à mesure que le jeune homme se laisser aller au plaisir grandissant qu'il éprouvait, renforcé, peut-être, par la douleur.

Amaya ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il ne voulait pas regarder ailleurs alors que Shun le fixait avec une telle ardeur. Le paradoxe virginal dans l'attitude du jeune homme était d'une incomparable splendeur. Autant son regard se raccrochait à celui d'Amaya comme à une bouée de sauvetage, terrorisé et emplie de souffrance; autant de sa bouche, aux lèvres entrouvertes, humides et rosées, s'échappait des soupirs de délassement et de satisfaction. Autant ses mains étaient agrippées aux épaules du fauve, crispées par la panique, autant tout le bas de son corps accueillait, accompagnait avec souplesse et délice les mouvements brutaux des doigts d'Amaya.

Ce dernier finit par arriver à sa limite. Il s'empressa de s'enduire le sexe de lubrifiant et son air amusé se mua en une expression de plaisir féroce. Shun lui répondit par un sourire animal et un regard terrorisé, puis sans même cligner des yeux, l'autre fauve le pénétra. Lentement mais sans s'arrêter il enfonça son long membre dans l'intimité du jeune homme, lequel ne put même pas crier. Le souffle coupé par la douleur, il serra ses dents de toutes ses forces et resserra sa prise sur les épaules du mâle dominant au point qu'il commença à sentir la peau de celui-ci céder sous ses ongles.  
Lorsqu'il sentit les bourses appuyée contre ses fesses, il comprit que son comparse était entièrement en lui. La pénétration lui sembla si profonde qu'il eu l'impression de sentir le gland d'Amaya jusque dans sa gorge.

Ce dernier quant à lui était au bord de l'orgasme et cela se voyait sur tout son corps, ses muscles tremblaient ses yeux s'embuaient et un sourire dément s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre de son visage. Sans doute le fait de s'être arrêter maintenant était-il plus du à une volonté de se calmer plutôt qu'à de la compassion à l'égard de son partenaire. D'autant plus qu'il semblaient apprécier l'expression de douleur du plus frêle. « T'es une vraie pucelle, hein... » Lança-t-il.

Shun quant à lui se demandait comment Amaya avait fait pour éprouver le moindre plaisir lorsqu'il l'avait prit. La souffrance était telle qu'elle effaçait tout autre sensation. L'adolescent avait l'impression d'être réduit à un paquet de nerfs brutalisés, il ne sentait même plus le reste de son corps tant il avait mal. La seule satisfaction qu'il éprouvait dans cet acte était la proximité du contact. Il lui semblait qu'entre lui et l'autre bête il n'existait plus aucune barrière physique, qu'ils ne formaient qu'un, comme au début des temps. Enfin réunis, les deux monstres séparés avaient reformés l'androgyne originel, monstre lui-même plus grandiose et terrifiant encore. L'une des mains du plus fragile des deux fauves migra dans les cheveux de son homologue et l'enjoignit à se baisser. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, puis se mordillèrent. Quand Shun commença à s'habituer à la présence du sexe pulsant en lui, le plus fort entama de petits mouvements de bassins. Le jeune homme eut même l'impression durant quelques secondes que l'acte serait moins violent et agressif qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Grossière erreur. Très vite Amaya se montra sous son vrai jour...

Il manipulait avec aisance le bassin du plus délicat, ses mains tenant fermement ses hanches, il le forçait à venir s'empaler contre son membre dur. Il poussait des gémissements de plaisir malsains et son sourire d'ivoire n'aurait pas pu être plus large. De temps à autres, avec une impressionnante dextérité, il branlait le plus frêle. En effet ce dernier peinait à garder sa vigueur à cause de l'abominable douleur qu'il éprouvait, et ça ne risquait pas de s'arrêter. Néanmoins, dans le même temps, il sentait distinctement la queue de l'autre fauve en lui, ses mouvements, même ses tressaillements et cela ne le laissait pas indifférent. De plus petit à petit la main qui bloquait son bassin finit par défaire son emprise, laissant à Shun le loisir de choisir une position plus confortable. Elle remonta tranquillement, toujours plus haut jusqu'à atteindre le cou du jeune homme qu'elle entoura d'abord calmement comme pour le soutenir et l'apaiser.

Malgré tout celui-ci avait toujours affreusement mal et le fauve dominant le sentait. Sous lui, le corps de son partenaire était tendu, et peu accueillant, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas trop. Non pas que faire souffrir son alter-ego ne n'amusa pas le fou, mais pour le satisfaire complètement il fallait que ce dernier accepte et désire cette douleur. Après tout, le jeune homme ne faisait pas partie de la foule des proies insignifiantes, il était de son clan, et méritait d'être traité en tant que tel..

Graduellement la main autour du cou de Shun se serra. Celui-ci ne s'en n'inquiéta pas tout de suite, il était encore bien trop accaparé par la douleur, et pensait que cette prise de plus en plus présente sur son cou était seulement due à l'excitation grandissante du fauve dominant. Il se concentra pour regarder son alter-ego droit dans les yeux et y trouver la confirmation de sa théorie... Mais l'expression de se dernier ne rassura pas du tout le plus faible. Amaya avait l'air très calme, beaucoup trop calme à vrai dire, son visage ne trahissait pas du tout le plaisir extrême auquel s'attendait le plus normal et qui aurait expliqué cette pression de plus en plus intense sur sa gorge. Amaya était bel et bien en train de l'étrangler.

L'adolescent commença à paniquer, il voulu se débattre, commença à frapper du poing le large dos de la bête, essaya de crier, en vain. Les poigne puissante du dominant ne se desserrait pas et continuait même à se renforcer. L'air commençait à manquer au jeune homme dont les pensées déjà peu cohérentes étaient en train de se réduire à néant. Il avait l'impression de quitter son corps graduellement, nerfs après nerfs.  
Il ne ressentait plus tellement la douleur, seulement les mouvements du sexe d'Amaya glissant en lui et ceux de l'autre main qui n'avait pas cessés de s'activer sur son membre. Il se mit à perdre le contrôle du bas de son corps, se détendant complètement; les bras vinrent ensuite, glissant avant de tomber mollement sur le matelas. Il n'opposait dorénavant plus aucune résistance à la pénétration bestiale de son assaillant. Le jeune homme n'était plus qu'un fourreau de chaire surmonté d'un sexe, les seuls stimuli nerveux qui arrivaient jusqu'à son cerveau étaient ceux du plaisir. Le membre en lui allait et venait avec aisance tout comme la main sur son propre pénis rendu humide par le liquide séminal. Ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant lui plaisait, il voulu le faire savoir à Amaya, mais tout était devenu tellement sombre qu'il ne le voyait même plus...

Shun était au bord de l'évanouissement quand le psychopathe le laissa enfin respirer. Le voile noir sur ses yeux se leva d'un coup, il prit une grande goulée d'air frais, mais eu assez vite le souffle coupé par les mouvements de bassins particulièrement violents de son partenaire.

Il fallu quelques secondes aux yeux du soumis pour fonctionner à nouveau correctement, mais lorsque ce fut le cas, le spectacle en valait la peine. Au dessus de lui les yeux mi-clos d'Amaya brillaient de mille feux, son sourire était magnifique et effrayant, des goutes de sueurs glissaient le long de ses tempes, et des mèches de cheveux venaient se coller à son front moite. L'autre fauve compris alors la raison de cette soudaine brutalité.

Il n'y pensa pas très longtemps ceci-dit car lui-même se sentait très proche d'un second orgasme. La douleur s'était totalement dissipé, ne restait plus que le plaisir, intense, qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il se faisait prendre. Il se mit à crier chaque fois que le membre, plus dur que jamais, de son alter-ego venait heurter sa prostate, et accompagna avec de plus en plus de d'aise, les mouvements du fou, jusqu'à ce qu'Amaya éjacule dans un rugissement. Shun sentit le sperme chaud et visqueux de l'autre fauve se répandre en lui avant de jouir à son tour, maculant son ventre et celui de son partenaire, lequel prit soin de se retirer avant de s'allonger à côté de l'adolescent.

Ils étaient tous deux nus, allongés sur la couverture tachée du lit, sous la fenêtre, de laquelle ils apercevaient l'immensité du ciel. Ayant un peu froid mais pas le courage, ni l'envie, de s'installer sous les draps, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, cherchant le contact maximum. Leurs respirations, d'abord saccadés, s'apaisèrent jusqu'à devenir lentes et régulières, ils respiraient au même rythme.

C'est tout le paradis qui passa au dessus de leurs têtes, tant le silence qui régna après l'acte fut long et total. Au bout d'un temps pourtant, Shun finit par le rompre:

« -...Si tu pouvais éviter de manquer de me tuer la prochaine fois, ce serait pas mal...

Amaya ricana.

-Je savais ce que je faisais, qu'est-ce que tu crois: J'ai pas du tout envie de te tuer. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle: T'étais vraiment vierge, pas vrai ?

-Oui pourqu... L'adolescent réalisa soudain, il se redressa d'un coup, paniqué: On a pas mis de capote ! S'écria-t-il.

-Du calme, tu risques pas de tomber enceinte. 'Puis d'habitude j'en mets, j'ai pas envie de survivre à tout ça pour crever du sida comme un con. Rassuré, le plus frêle se rallongea. Ses muscles se roidissaient, tout le bas de son corps commençait à lui faire mal, et il se sentait terriblement fatigué. Amaya quant à lui resta encore quelques minutes dans les bras de son amant avant de se lever et de partir à la recherche de ses vêtements disséminés un peu partout autour du lit:

« -Tu t'en vas ? Demanda le plus normal.

-Oui. Répondit laconiquement le fou tout en essuyant ses cuisses, son entre-jambe et son ventre avec des mouchoirs.

-Tu veux pas rester dîner ? Prendre une douche au moins ?... Et puis t'as pas mal ? Se demanda le jeune homme tout de même un peu surpris par le flegme de son partenaire qui lui tournait le dos.

-J'ai _très_ mal. Répondit-il sans se retourner. Mais si je reste là et que les flics me trouvent ça risque de pas le faire, pour moi comme pour toi. A moins que tu veuille que je saigne du poulet devant ta porte d'entrée ?...

-Non ça ira. » Répondit Shun qui riait jaune en imaginant sa mère paniquée face au carnage.

Assez vite Amaya fut habillé et prêt à partir. Les deux adolescents s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avec des sourires de prédateurs durant de longues minutes, repoussant toujours plus le moment de leur séparation, moment où il faudrait de nouveau de souvenir de l'existence du monde extérieur.

Alors qu'il était devant la porte à deux doigts d'enclencher la poignée, le psychopathe sembla soudain se souvenir de quelque chose d'important. Tournant la tête, il lança un regard menaçant à son alter-ego puis lui dit:

« T'as pas intérêt à crever avant le début des prochaines épreuves...

Ni même pendant...

Ni même après. »

Et il sortit.

Shun fixa la porte un temps, puis il sentit ses yeux se clore malgré lui. Il était incapable de penser, il ne ressentait que la douleur, encore un peu de plaisir, et une vague excitation à l'idée de revoir l'autre bête. Durant un court instant il se demanda si c'était le monde dans lequel vivait en permanence Amaya, quand il eu compris que oui, il s'endormit.

Cette nuit là il rêva d'un énorme fauve bicéphale courant à travers le désert.

Fin.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. ^^

Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, et si ce n'est pas le cas, laissez aussi une petite review expliquant pourquoi. ^^


End file.
